Sympathetic Love
by Severed Muse
Summary: After Sakura wakes up with no recollection of who Syaoran is, he finds comfort in the arms of a new companion SyaoKuro Fluff Complete


Okay well I'm not so sure about this story at the moment. When I was watching the episode when Sakura wakes up, Kurogane makes a comment about wondering if Syaoran was crying or not, so this is my attempt at fluff story is based on that moment in the series

Disclaimer: I am obviously not CLAMP, I unfortunately do not have an ounce of talent like those women do so for now, writing what I can will have to do

- - - - - - - -

_- Sympathetic Love –_

"I wonder if the kid is crying now?" The raven haired man gave a questioning look to the man seated beside him, as though expecting him to know the answer. His eyes darted from the blonde to the funny creature he held in his arms and finally coming to stare out of the window to the boy who stood soaking in the pouring rain.

Fai gave him a reassuring smile, stroking Mokona's head all the while. "No, he is a lot stronger than that I think…" His eyes also peered out the window before taking a stand and going to Sakura's bedside.

The dark haired man let his chin rest lightly in the palm of his hand as he watched the younger male outside with curiosity. The boy stood unmoving as the unrelenting rain drenched his clothes until they clung to his thin form. The man shifted in his seat, then slowly stood up and stretched out. He looked over at Fai and began to walk to the door. He gathered his coat, throwing it over his broad shoulders and buttoning it up. While exiting the door, he noticed the kid's jacket sitting on the floor in a pile and then glanced at the window once more, the rain droplets sliding down the surface of the glass like delicate tears. He quickly gathered the boy's belongings in his arms and exited the room, waving his hand with a quick 'I'll be back in while' with Fai yelling quietly after him "Chotto matte!"

The rain pelted hard on his face, masking the tears that threatened to leak from his eyes. He sucked in deeply and filled his lungs with air, an inevitable sigh passing through his lips with a shaky breathe. He closed his eyes, trying to remember that this was what he wanted. This was what he had wished for. For Sakura. It was a fair price to save his princess but hearing those words tore him apart.

_Who are you?_

They echoed in his ears over and over, like a mantra carved into his skull. All those years together meant nothing now. Not to her anyways. He was yet again a stranger in her eyes and it hurt him to know he had to rebuild, or try to at least, what they once had. Tiny puffs of clouds were formed in the cold air as he exhaled lightly. His head was filled to the brim with endless thoughts with no answers and at the moment he was too tired to waste his energy any longer.

The tears finally slipped over the edge, running down his face as he cried silently to himself. His hand darted up quickly to wipe them away, even thought the rain replaced what he took away. He shivered involuntarily as his soaked clothes clung uncomfortably to his skin. Rubbing his hands along his upper arms in an attempt to warm him up, he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around to stumble back as the large figure was positioned closely behind him. He turned his head to brush away the trace of his sorrows, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder as his jacket quickly traded places with it.

"Gomen nasai Kurogane-san…Arigato." Syaoran's voice was no more than a whisper, his eyes quickly glancing up at the taller man and trying to avoid his gaze. He slipped the jacket further up his shoulder to help block the continuing water fall from hitting his already cool skin.

Kuro watched the boy as he fiddled with his jacket. A smile crept up on his face, a strange sense of amusement taking hold of him. Hesitantly he wrapped his arm around the boy, walking forward and dragging him along forcefully behind him. Kuro watched as the smaller one of the two of them, gazed up at him in curiosity and a faint red tinting his colourless cheeks. Kuro immediately released his grip on the kid, hoping slightly he hadn't made him uncomfortable. "Gomen…"

Syaoran stared at him and shook his head lightly. "No, it's alright. I'm just not use…to being close like that to anyone other than Sakura-hime." His head lowered, turning it away in an attempt to avoid meeting the man's eyes.

Kuro furrowed his eyebrows, not completely sure on how to handle the situation. Before now, he had never associated with others and never had real contact with other living beings. How was he supposed to react now? He was traveling to get stronger, not to learn about the feelings of others.

_There is no one stronger than you here, so I am sending you some where you can grow._

_I am giving you this seal so you won't kill any one recklessly_.

Maybe there was something more to those words. He peered over his shoulder, watching as the kid trailed a dew steps behind him. He stopped quietly, the young boy still walking forward.

A pair of arms encircled around him, catching him off guard. His eyes widened, the close proximity a little too much for him at the moment. He didn't want to be left open again. He let out a silent sigh, his eyes sliding shut and a few tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. His hands came up and fisted in the dark fabric of the Kuro's cloak. The smell of the older man was intoxicating, filling his nostrils with a bitter yet welcoming sent. He felt the strong man tighten his grip, as though acting as a shield of security. When it suddenly disappeared, he opened his eyes in distress but found he was starring into the face of said shelter. He tried to wipe away the evidence of his sadness; being a little embarrassed but a firm hand gripped his.

"It'll be alright. It's okay to let it out once in a while. We are here to find her memories for a reason after all so – "

"But I gave up the memories Sakura had of me to Yuuko-san. That was my price for her to survive. I am happy that it was only that. I'm just…a little overwhelmed by it. I sort of forgot not to get my hopes up. It was my fault, I should have known better. Besides, I can move on. Find some one new I mean."

Kuro was dumbfounded. A little taken back to say the least. "If that's what you want. As long as you are happy with your decision then I guess it's alright then." He began to walk back to the house, his hands stuck in his pockets.

"Kurogane-san?" The questioning tone in the way the boy said his name seemed to draw him to him, his body stopping and turning back to the question voice. "Nani?"

"You will…be traveling with us for some time right?" Syaoran blushed lightly as he felt his elder bear holes into him with his intense observing eyes. When the man smirked and pulled the boy closer to him. Hooking his arm around the boy's waist, he leaned down and levelled himself to the young man's ear.

"I suppose I will."

- - - - - - - -

Okay well there it is. Did you like it? Was it crap? I don't think I did so well with there relationship because I don't think it's long enough. So I think I may just redo this or re-edit it in some way. Anyways, tell me what you think and review! I may add more chapters if you like it but if I do that means this whole chapter will be redone to fit the storyline. Hope to hear from you

Ja ne!


End file.
